Chronicles of Mobius episode 2
by Silver723
Summary: Shadow had been rejected by Amy, and while he is feeling down, get's asked out by Rouge, and agrees to go on a date with her. But not everyone likes this set of circumstances.


_Hey guys, sorry again if it's been a while since my last post, I recently broke my rest so it's been taking longer, and sometimes it's just so hard to get myself to do this sometimes. I hope you guys liked my last stories, even if they were a little short, but this one is going to be longer. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story._

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Amy asked nervously.

"What am I doing? What the heck are you doing?" Sonic replied.

"Well, Shadow came over and said some things, and then…"

"And you two started to kiss each other. Yeah, I see, I came over here to tell you how I feel and you two start to put on a show."

"But Sonic, it's not what it looks like, Shadow just…"

"Is way better than me, you wanted something new."

"Oh come on, you had your chance, faker," Shadow said. "It's not my fault that Amy like me better than you." Then Sonic, holding in his rage, suddenly exploded and punched him right in the jaw, knocking him right down. "So that's how it's going to be then. Fine. **CHAOS SPEAR!**" Shadow threw his chaos spear and hit directly into Sonic chest, shooting him backward about thirty yards scraping him all over his body. He got up and started to charge straight at Shadow, then Shadow started to do the same thing. When they collided, there was a loud Sonic boom. Shadow and Sonic were throwing punches and kicks at each other like there was no tomorrow.

Then Amy came in between them and broke up the fight. "Stop it you guys, this is pointless."

"You're darn right it is," Sonic shouted. He then ran away from Amy and Shadow.

"What was that?" Amy asked Shadow.

"I apologize for what you just saw, but I just can't stand that guy. He always hogs the spotlight and now he tried to ruin something very important to me. Amy who do you choose, me or Sonic?"

"Shadow, I just…" Amy paused for a minute and said, "I'm sorry Shadow, but this isn't right. I like Sonic, and now I know that he likes me. You should try to find someone else."

Shadow stood there breathless. He then said with a broken heart, "I see. I respect your decision." With a tear in his eye, Shadow runs off into the night.

Sonic was running as fast as his legs could carry him, and he was so full of rage that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into Rouge, knocking them both down. "Hey, watch where you're going. Just 'cuz you can run at sonic speed doesn't mean you have to be oblivious to people walking in front of you." Rouge said.

"Sorry about that," Sonic replied. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm just so angry I could…"

"What are you so angry about?" asked Rouge. "Have you talked to Amy yet?"

"I went to talk to her, but when I got to her house, I saw her and Shadow making out a storm."

"Oh, so, Shadow likes Amy?"

"I guess. I mean, who would have thought that Shadow would've liked Amy. I mean, if anything I would think that… never mind."

"Well, sorry about what happened."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go." So Sonic started to run off again.

After her talk with Sonic about Shadow kissing Amy, Rouge started to think about her relationship with Shadow. She had really liked Shadow, but she also liked Knuckles at the same time, but neither of them had ever shown much sign of them returning the feeling. When she flirted with Knuckles he would get embarrassed and blush, but that didn't really mean anything. She realized that it was about time for her to make a decision between Shadow and Knuckles. After thinking about it for a long time, she finally chose Knuckles. So later that evening, she decided she would pay Knuckles for a visit. She went up to his house on Angel Island and knocked on his door. When Knuckles opened the door he was surprised because the last person he expected to come over was Rouge.

"Oh, hey Rouge," Knuckles said. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Knuckles," Rouge replied. "So, I've been thinking lately, and I realize that all the teasing and fighting and the flirting in the past really meant that I liked you. And I was wondering whether you liked me."

"Well Rouge," Knuckles replied, "I think that you're a really great girl, but I just don't like you that way. I mean, I don't even have time for a relationship, with me guarding the Master Emerald."

"Oh, I see. Well I guess I'll see ya." Then Rouge, feeling down, flew off.

When Rouge went to bed that night, she thought about asking out Shadow, but she thought that it wouldn't be a good idea since she heard he was turned down by Amy. But then she thought maybe it would make him feel better because he probably is feeling unloved. In the end, she had decided to ask out Shadow.

The very next morning she went over to Shadow's house, where he had been for the past couple of days because he was so depressed. When Shadow answered the door, Rouge felt something weird. Shadow had the same facial expression as he usually did, but there was something about his aurora that felt depressing. "Hey Rouge, what's up?" Shadow asked.

"Hey shadow," Rouge replied, "are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Because of what happened between you and Amy."

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Yeah, I do. So anyways, Shadow, I've being thinking a lot about you lately and I came over here to see if you wanted to go out sometime."

"You, want to go out with me? Why would anyone want to go out with me?"

"Because, Shadow, you're a nice, selfless, handsome guy. Don't think that no one would want to go out with you because Amy wasn't feeling it."

"So, you really want to go out with me?"

"Of course I do. So, what do you say?"

"Yea, of course I will. It will fun."

"Great, so does tomorrow night at eight sound good?"

"Sounds great, I'll pick you up by then."

"Ok, well, see ya then." Then Rouge flew off feeling great, and Shadow wasn't feeling too bad either.

The following night Sonic was sitting around his house, still angry about what Amy had done. He then heard the doorbell ring and he opened his door and Tails and Knuckles came in. "Sonic, I heard about what had happened last night so I brought Knuckles over here to help."

"It doesn't sound like such a big deal," said Knuckles. "Did you really have to pull me out of treasure hunting for this?" You could tell that Knuckles had been treasure hunting because he had his shovel claws on.

"You guys don't have to be here right now," Sonic replied. "I'm just so mad that Amy would do something like that."

"Well I just came over to help," Tails said. "I can't shake the feeling that this is somehow my fault."

"That's because it is your fault," Sonic replied. "If you hadn't suggested me asking out Amy in the first place, I wouldn't be like this." While Sonic and Tails were talking, Knuckles decided to make himself comfortable and took off his shovel claws and laid them down. "And another thing that bothers me is that I heard that Shadow is going on a date with Rouge tomorrow night. Why would Amy want to go out with a jerk who goes off flirting with all the girls?"

"Wait, did you say that Rouge is going out with Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea, why does it matter to you?" Sonic asked. "Didn't you reject her when she asked you out?"

"I don't care," Knuckles lied. "And isn't that what Shadow told you?"

"Ok, the details aren't important right now, I would just like to be alone right now." So Tails and Knuckles left Sonic's house, but without realizing it, Knuckles left his shovel claws at his house.

The next night Shadow went over to Rouge's house to pick her up for their date. Shadow knocked on Rouge's door, but he started to have second thoughts about this. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to get over Amy yet. But when Rouge opened the door, all of the thoughts that Shadow had about Amy had disappeared when he saw her. She was wearing a dress that was purple around her breast, a waist that was pink and hugged her curves just in the right spots, and below the waist a purple skirt that just came above her knees. "So, how do I look?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge, you look beautiful."

"Why thank you," Rouge replied.

"Are you ready to head off?" asked Shadow.

"Let's go."

_Ok, so here's the thing. I was planning to write about how their date went, but with the story being longer than my last posts it's being taking me longer to write it. And with me breaking my wrist it was a while before I typed again, and even now it takes longer to type a word. So I'm going to skip to the end and say that their date has been going well._

"Rouge, I've been having a great time on this date." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow," Rouge replied. "I've been having a great time too."

"When I was turned down by Amy, I felt so hurt. And I'm Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, I don't get hurt easily. I felt like I would never be able to heal."

"Shadow, that's how everyone feels when they've been turned down or went through a terrible break up."

"Yes, but when you asked me out, it made me feel stronger than ever. And having a great time tonight, I've almost forgotten about that incident."

"Aww, Shadow. I've never seen this side of you before. Usually you're all serious, but now you're being romantic."

"Well, I am being serious." And then Rouge started to lean closer to Shadow, and then he started lean in closer to her. And then there lips met, and fireworks started going off in both of their heads. But while they were having their passionate kiss, Knuckles had walked by the restaurant where they were, and had witnessed the entire thing. After he had stopped watching them, he walked off, his heading laying low, filled with regrets.


End file.
